This is for you
by Lets do it
Summary: Ciel wants to give Sebastian, more than just a cold . . . .he wants to give him a present . . . .
1. Chapter 1

[In the Phantomhive's bedroom]

"Achoo!Achoo!Achoo!" came violent sneezes, from the young earl.

"Young master, you shouldn't go outside today. You need to rest, so you can get better" the butler said with a bit of worry in his voice.

"I'm not sick!" he protested by slapping Sebastian's hands away, as he tried to pick him up.

The Phantomhive earl, was quite a sight for sore eyes. The bridge of his nose was painfully red, his eyes were slightly teary, his ears had turned a light pink, and his body trembled, from sneezing too hard.

"Why do you, not want me to pick you up, and take you too bed? Your plans are important, but we can put off the investigation, until tomorrow." The demon coaxed with serious deep red eyes.

"I told you! I'm not sick!" shouted the stubborn boy with vengeance "You're an idiot!"

Suddenly, the butler's demeanour became dark, like a lighting that had just struck.

"Who's the idiot?" he asked in a scary tone, "Who's the one, trying to get asthma?"

This obviously hit a nerve, because then Ciel roared "I TOLD YOU I'M NOT SICK!". He huffed, as he caught his breath.

The demon's demeanour, went back to normal, but his expression was one of indifference. After all, it was not like this investigation was very important, it could wait. He couldn't help but feel that, his master was too spoiled for his own good.

"Well that's okay" Sebastian smile to himself "You just won't go anywhere, until you get better. I'm your butler, and it's my job to mak-"

"Shut up!" Ciel cut him off. He walked over to his bed, and that made the demon relieved. but he stopped at the bed post and wouldn't move.

Then he began to speak "You are a good butler" he said without turning to look at him "For your honourable service, I thought you deserved a gift".

"That's kind of you, my master. but I really—" he began, but once again cut off.

"However if I give you something, I want something in return . . .." the young earl added with emphasise.

The butler first staring in surprise, then his smile came back, and he closed his red eyes as his charcoal dark hair swept his pale cheeks as he bowed his head in response. "Of course, my master".

Satisfied with the answer, Ciel kneeled on his knees, and went under the bed. The hug bed jumped, as another violent sneeze, escaped him.

Sebastian sighed "He's sick all right." He determined.

The boy squirmed back out, from under the bed. Dragging a box with him, and having small sneeze, after small sneeze.

The demon looked on, in curiosity.

The boy with the eye patch, carefully opened the box with both hands. And pulled out something, from it. Finally, he lifted it up high enough, for his butler to see.

It was a fluffy beautiful black cat, with silky raven fur, and deadly gold eyes, that seemed to look into your soul.

Instantly, Sebastian fell in love.

Ciel got up and walked rather hastily, over to the demon. He let out one violent sneeze, before he said "This is for you!", and tossed the cat into Sebastian's slender arms.

The happiness that overcame the demon was very disturbing to Ciel.

'Aw . . . you have such lovely gold eyes!" he admired, as he caressed the cat's cheeks with one hand, and held her with the other. "You're a lovely girl, aren't you? Look at these beautiful plump paws! Your very attractive -!" he was once again cut off by the young earl, who had grown inpatient.

Sebastian was extremely annoyed at having to break his attention, from the lovely creature, that had melted into his arms and into his heart.

"Don't forget our deal" he said with glaring navy blue dark eyes. "I gave you something, now you must give me something"

"Oh! Yes, what is it that my master request from me?" he asked in a joyful tone, as continued to cradle the cat, who was meowing with joy.

"I want a kiss" Ciel demanded, as he pointed to this mouth.

It was now the demon's turn, to give Ciel a disturbed look.

Phantomhive had a feeling, that if Sebastian thought about it, for too long, that he might back out. So before the demon had time to think it over Ciel shouted "If you don't kiss me right now, I take back the cat!"  
The butler didn't know why he reacted so quickly. Maybe it was for the cat, or maybe it was for something else. Either way, he crashed his soft lips onto his master's own. He pulled back after one second and looked utterly stupid with his head leant to the side, as if the act had been nothing.

"Now, Get out! Make sure you keep that cat in your room. I will dismissed you, for half an hour, so you can enjoy your present" he stated, as he pushed the demon out of his room, and slammed the door, before Sebastian had time to thank him again.

When he was sure that the door was lock, he let go a massive blush, that he had held back for far too long. His body slumped to the floor and his cursed under his breath.

"Sebastian, you idiot, you just don't understand. Do you?" he said to himself, as he thought back to how happy the butler had been, to get the cat. That smile that over took his beautiful face. The way he looked at that cat with attraction, something he wanted.

In the end he knew it would be him or the cat, but at least he could survive on a kiss in the meantime . . .

Meanwhile, Sebastian was in his room, happily playing with his new cat, and was dumb to his young master feelings. He assumed that Ciel just wanted a little experience in how to kiss, and that was fine with him . . . . . .

Should it continue? Did you like it? Be honest . . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks so much to everyone! The fact that you took the time to read my fanfic, makes me very happy!

I wish I could thank each of you individually! I can see how many people have viewed my story, but I cannot see who they are personally, unless they review, favourite or follow me. So that is why I can thank these following readers personally! Again, THANK YOU ALL!

daveandkarkles- Thank you for liking it!

Lice Michaelis- You told me to update and I did! YAY! You follow my story, but I followed your orders lol!

kayhenry247- Love is such a strong word! Im so glad my story got you to say it!

Phantomhive Child – Yeah lol! I wanna know what Sebastian is like, when he realizes it too . . . .

Promocat- You're HERE! I know right! The cat is the one who gets all the love! Then Ciel's heart is left out in the cold . . . .

Blacksmile- Seriously, I love that, you loved the story !

Guest- Three times the charm, and that's what you had!

Vidgealz C Valvatore- That is so nice of you, to think it's cute . . . aww . . . . thanks

* * *

"Young master . . . . . what are you doing?" the demon asked in a nervous voice, with a sweat drop appearing on his silky black hair.

Ciel Phantomhive stood before his butler, in the most ridiculous outfit!

He had on a pair of fluffy black ears, matching black paws, and a long fluffy black tail, that could move mechanically. He stood nearly naked, and had only his nightgown draped over his slender body.

"Its my new invention. . . . I wanted to get your opinion on it." He answered Sebastian, with some truth.

Recently, he had made children outfits for kids, out of their favourite animals. He already made a chick and panda outfit, which were selling like hot cakes. Now he had gotten requests for a cat one. The first prototype had just been made, and he wanted a real opinion. Well that, and Sebastian's attention . . . . .

"What can I say? Its . . . . um . . . ." the demon felt kind of awkward, to be judging his master in such a way. After all, he loved cats, and that was the only real reason why he didn't mind being a butler. but to judge his master based on that seemed . . . .

He had 13 cats, which he kept in his wardrobe, because he didn't want Ciel to find out. And now the cat he had gotten as a present, made 14. He was so happy, that he hadn't realized how jealous his master had gotten.

"I thought you could help, since you care for your feline friend so much" The earl with the eye patch over the contract, shot back.

A really confused look came over his face. Where was Ciel going with this? Why did his master seem so irritated? And he could feel a tension in the room, so thick, that you could cut it with a knife . . . . .

The butler decided, that it would be best for him to be happy about his master's new invention.

A warm smile appeared on his ivory white face and his charcoal hair shone as he began to speak ,"I personally think its –" he was suddenly cut off by a small –

"Meow . . . " from a cute little cat, that clawed gently at the hem of his black pants.

"Adorable!" he said, while directing his attention and affection, to the tiny cat. He picked her up and she greatly greeted it, by nuzzling his neck.

Ciel just stood there, with his jaw dropped and mouth wide open. As he watched his butler, basically make out with a cat, who wasn't even fully house trained yet!

"Achoo" he sneezed. That's when he finally came to his senses.

"Get that cat out of here! You know I am allergic to them!" Phantomhive yelled. His navy blue hair, was in a mess, and his dark blue eyes were furious!

The butler looked over, at his master in a nonchalant manner. Then he gave him, a seductive smile. Whether that kind of smile was intentional or not, it made Ciel's face heat up.

"You look very cute . . . ." he complimented before leaving with the cat over his shoulder.

A hard red blush spread across Ciel's face, as he stood in complete bliss.

"MEOW!" the cat agreed with a squeal.

That snapped the young earl out of his trance. And a lamp went hurtling towards the content creature!

Sebastian caught it before it touched the feline, who had fainted in shock.

"Young master, please try and be more careful" the demon commented in a serious tone, not even bothering to turn around.

"Careful! Careful! You should be more careful with your actions! They are very deceiving . . . ." Ciel spat back.

"Do you think my actions are deceiving?" Sebastian asked the cat, that had regained consciousness.

The cat purred and lightly shook her head, as she rubbed herself against his chest.

"Well . . . . she doesn't seem to think so . . . " the demon answered back with a smirk . . . .

Should it Continue?


	3. Chapter 3

"This is not, what I signed up for!" exclaimed Ciel as he felt many violent sneezes escape his tiny adorable nose. He had on the cat attire, minus the paws, because he didn't need them for this job.

"Where did he get all these cats!" He continued to complain, as he dragged his body across the room.

Sebastian's room to be exact . . . . . .

The young earl had become very j-. NO! Ciel Phantomhive refused to say, that he was jealous! He just simply, had become annoyed by the cat, that kept coming out of the room, and finding Sebastian. but he had never expected this . . . . . . . .

14! Not 1 or 2 or 3! but 14 FELINES! with fur, tails, and big mesmerizing eyes . . . . .

So that's, what has kept Sebastian attention. . . . .

He had come to take back the first cat, without Sebastian's knowledge. but ended up finding 14 cats! They all looked well fed and well taken care of, and happy . . . . . . unlike him . . . . . .

The young earl had a whole mansion! And all these cats had, was a closet. . . . . and they were happy!

Then again . . . . . they did have the demon . . . . . and that demon . . . . . could do the impossible . . . . . .

BAM! went a box, as it landed on the floor.

It's took many sneezing hours, but Ciel finally got all the cats into the box. And just before lunch!

Now . . . . Where was he going to put them?

Okay, he never thought that he would have gotten this far. So he would have to think up something as he went along. . . . .

First he had thought about asking Grell. YES GRELL! For help, but dropped that idea, because he knew that Reaper, would just kill all the cats with his infamous chainsaw like weapon. Ciel wasn't stupid, he knew everything, always came to light, eventually . . . . . . .

The boy with an eyepatch, big navy blue eyes, and furry ears, plus moving tail, stood in the hall of his manner. He was contemplating, where to go . . . . . .

The kitchen? No, that chef with the torch blower, might see . . . . .

The garden? No, that annoying gardener would spot them immediately . . . . .

The laundry room? No, that maid . . . . .

Suddenly, a sound interrupted his thoughts.

It was Sebastian!

WHAT TO DO! If Sebastian caught him, he might think that he was getting rid of his cats! Which he was . . . . but he didn't want the demon to know that!

That demon, may not love anything else in this world, but he LOVED those cats!

"Young master, there you are" Sebastian said with a polite smile "Your lunch is ready –"

"Achoo!" the boy sneezed.

"Master?" the butler questioned, by stepping closer to him.

Feeling his face heat up, Ciel took one step back. The box still in both his arms. As he thought to himself, that he must look like some cat burglar! Literally!

Then . . . . .

"Meow!"

"Meow!"

"Me-ow!"

"Mow!"

The cats came, like a hurricane, with their voices!

They had all heard Sebastian's voice! And they wanted him!

"Um . . . . . . " the hell of a butler, began, as he became speechless.

The demon, felt a heavy weight, thrown against his chest. And with great reflex, he caught the box before it fell to the ground.

Then Ciel dashed away, pass his butler, and to his office, were he hoped to curl up and hide. . . . . .

Sebastian looked confused, as he opened the box with one hand, and lifted it with the other.

The cats' heads, popped out of the box, that seemed full of different shades of fur. They whipped their furry heads, licked their plump paws, and looked up at the demon, with loving eyes.

A showering of shock, made a small smile of happiness, appear on his face, as he said "I didn't know my master liked cats . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . "

* * *

Should it Continue?

Thank YOU for reading!

Special thanks to these reviewers : Aanchal puri, blacksmile, promocat, and Lice Michaelis!


	4. Chapter 4

Ciel became a cat, to please Sebastian. but he could not turn back into a human!

[Earlier that afternoon]

Cat

Dog

Cat

Dog

"Which do you wish to become?" said a magic box, with the potions inside.

"A cat, of course!", shouted Ciel as he picked up the cat potion from the box.

He drank it. And now he was STUCK!

The magic box dropped and smashed on the floor, when he turned from a human into a cat.

The remedy was all over the place. He tired licking it up, but it was very disgusting, and he had too much pride to continue this kind of thing. . . . .

When he had finally mustered up the courage to continue to lick up the rest of the remedy, then that BUTLER came . . . .

He cleaned up the mess in a flash! He picked up the cat with kindness! And he petted Ciel so softly, that the young earl forgot why he had been so worried in the first place . . . . .

"You are such a lovely creature . . . " Sebastian boasted, as he gently caressed the cat's cheek.

"Bastard! You say that to all of them!" Ciel though, as he got cozy.

"You truly are one of a kind." he complemented, as he carried Ciel to his room.

Neko Ciel was truly, a one of a kind cat. His fur was dark blue, and he had matching eyes. Never before, had Sebastian seen such a strange coloured cat, and that made the demon even more excited.

"I want you to meet the others(cats)!" Sebastian exclaimed with a shining smile.

They were walking towards Sebastian's room. They were just 5 feet away, but then . . . . .

The butler made a U turn, towards the bathroom!

"but first, you must take a bath . . . . " Sebastian declared, as he made his way into the bathroom, and headed straight for the tub . . . . . .

Ciel felt like running for his life! And he knew that he only had 9, to begin with . . . . . .

* * *

Should it Continue?

Thank :) you EVERYONE!

Special :) thanks to these reviewers : blacksmile, Lice Michaelis, promocat, Aanchal puri, bailey the wolf, Lilith Vampire and apharlovskaya!


End file.
